


Untitled

by theprosefool



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Fingerfucking, M/M, ME3, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/pseuds/theprosefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's stressed, and Kaidan plans to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts).



> For a prompt on Tumblr for iamjupiterjames: I would like some MShenko smut with massage oil and blindfolds, if you feel so inclined?
> 
> With a slightly renegade Shepard because I felt like it.
> 
> Title suggestions appreciated!

“Quit squirming.”

Shepard grumbled into his pillow as more delicious heat spread across his back.  “I don’t squirm.”

“Uh huh.”  There was laughter in Kaidan’s voice but it didn’t quite make it out into the open.  “Not even when I do this?”

Soft hands glided down his sides, leaving a trail of warmth down his ribs and disappearing at his hips.  Shepard shivered at the sensation, but he mostly certainly did not squirm.

“Nope, not even then.”

“Right.  Of course not.”

They lapsed into silence as Kaidan’s hands took up residence on his skin again, kneading the warmed oil into tense muscles with practiced movements.  Shepard tried to relax, tried to enjoy the feel of his lover’s hands on his body, the weight of him straddling Shepard’s legs to get better access to the scarred back.  But with the strip of fabric covering his eyes, it was impossible for him to stay tranquil in the silence.  One sense gone was one thing, but two….

“Kaidan?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s this all about?”

The hands paused in their slow progression down his shoulders, but not for long.  “What do you mean?”

Shepard turned his head on his pillow, a futile attempt to see his lover’s face.  “I mean, this.  The fancy Asari oils, the massage, the blindfold….  What are you up to?”

The hands slid between his shoulder blades and pressed, forcing the air from his lungs and the tension from his muscles.  “Nothing.  You’re paranoid.”

Shepard laughed breathless and strained as knuckles rolled down his spine.  “We’ve got ancient robots trying to kill us, Kaid.  I don’t think that’s the word for it.”

“Ah, so this must be the evil, indoctrinating massage oil, then.”  He leaned forward, until his bare chest slid in the oil on the commander’s back and Shepard could feel hot breath against the prickly hairs on the back of his head.  “It’s okay.  Just relax.  You’ve been fighting so hard, for so long.  You’re stressed.  Let me take care of you.”

There’d been no one to take care of him on the streets, no one offering him what Kaidan was offering him now.  No hand for a scared little boy to cling to, no warm body to keep him safe.  He’d been alone most of his life, never depended on anyone for anything more than cover fire.  What made Kaidan think he needed to be coddled now?

“Let me help you.  You can trust me, John.”

He did trust Kaidan.  Always had, even when it wasn’t the smart thing, even when they didn’t know each other well enough to trust wisely.  Wouldn’t have let him put this damn blindfold on him if he didn’t.

“I just want to take care of you.”

But he didn’t need anyone to -

But that was the point, wasn’t it?  It wasn’t about need.  Shepard didn’t need anyone, not ever.  It hadn’t been need that brought Kaidan to his bed.  He’d wanted him, wanted him here.

And Kaidan wanted to do this for him.

He nodded, willing himself to relax as best he could beneath his lover’s body.  He was rewarded with a kiss to the back of his neck before Kaidan sat up again, the hands going back to work on his tense shoulders.

“You’ve never gotten a massage before, have you?”

He shook his head.

“Or been blindfolded?”

“Not - ” his voice broke when Kaidan put all his weight onto one tense spot, forcing the muscle to loosen.  “Not for fun, no.”

There was silence again, hands stilling on his skin.  He shifted a bit, trying to draw Kaidan’s attention back to him.

“Do you want me to take it off?”

It would make things… easier.  He couldn’t shake those soldier’s instincts, even now, the instinct to know his surroundings, track the movement around him.

“I trust you.”

That earned him another kiss, this one placed carefully between his shoulder blades along his spine, as the hands slid down to knead his lower back.  “Good,” Kaidan sighed against his skin.  “Now hold still.  You aren’t making this easy.”

He tried his best, but his lower back was sensitive, each touch sending jolts along his spine.  He shivered - definitely didn’t squirm - when the hands moved lower to the swell of his ass, lingering there for a moment before working their way back up to his neck.

He had to admit, it was a nice change from the way he was usually touched, fists and bullets and hand shakes and rough kisses and quick fucks.  There wasn’t exactly a lot of time for lovemaking in the middle of a war.  How Kaidan had carved out a couple hours in their schedules for this, Shepard would never know.

The longer it went on, the more relaxed he felt, the more of his troubles he allowed himself to forget, until there was nothing left but the bed he lay on and his lover’s hands on his skin and the sound of his own breathing.  The tension drained from his muscles to pool somewhere else, and he found himself grinding down into the covers in search of friction.

“Hey, what did I tell you?” Kaidan growled in his ear, far closer than Shepard had anticipated.  “Hold still or I’ll tie you up and leave you like this.”

The whimper that escaped him was anything but commanding, but for once, he didn’t care.  The idea was… not as troubling as it should have been.  Even kind of hot.

“Is this all you had planned?” he asked, loose and rough.  “Not that it isn’t nice, but I was kind of hoping to fuck you under engineering before we land.”

Kaidan’s laugh was musical and colored with surprise.  “Really, Shepard?  Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist.”

He half-shrugged, a lazy movement impeded by Kaidan’s hands, now massaging the warm oil into his biceps.  “No one goes down there anymore.  Probably more private than here.”

“Yeah, well, that can wait for another time.  You need to unwind, John.  You won’t be any good on the battlefield if you don’t take it easy now and then.”

Shepard groaned, tried push up onto his elbows - only to be shoved back down into the bed.  “She told you, didn’t she?  Chakwas told you about - ?”

“About the muscle spasms you won’t let her treat you for?”  A sharp smack to his bare ass had Shepard’s whole body going taut with the shock of it before smoothing out again under his touch.  “Yeah, she might’ve mentioned it.”

“And this was her idea, wasn’t it?”

The hands worked down from shoulders to ass to pull his cheeks apart, revealing the most intimate part of him.  Kaidan’s weight shifted lower on his legs and there was a blaze of wet heat that had Shepard moaning and lifting his hips for more.

“Does it matter?”

A couple more licks and he was trembling.  “N-no, I guess it doesn’t.”

“Didn’t think so.”

Fingers slick with oil found his entrance, massaging the band of muscle like they had everywhere else.  Shepard would have laughed if he wasn’t busy gasping for breath.  “I hope… this wasn’t her idea, too.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Kaidan sighed, and Shepard almost didn’t hear him over his own grunt when two fingers slid in.  “Just a bit of improvisation.”

“You always were - ahh! - good at that.”

“I’m good at a lot of things.”

The fingers twisted and scissored inside him and he was pretty sure he was going to rip the sheets if he gripped them any harder, but he couldn’t be bothered to care because this was one of the many things Kaidan was good at and Shepard had never been more turned on in his life, besides the first time Kaidan dropped to his knees in front of him.  And maybe that dancer in Afterlife.

Kaidan crept up his body, fingers still wriggling inside him, and a sharp nip to his ear sent an electric shock through his veins.  “What’s on your mind, Shepard?”

“Nyla.  Or… Lyna.  I forget her name.”

“Oh, really?”  The fingers stilled, and then withdrew, and Shepard muffled his swears in the pillows.  But they returned a moment later, coated in more of that warm oil, and thrust in deep in one swift move that had Shepard’s whole anatomy seizing up for one blissful second that only made him want more.  “What’s on your mind now, John?”

He let out a low growl when he finally recovered.  “What I’m going to do to you later.”

The responding laugh was made of honey and possession and shot straight to Shepard’s groin.  “That’s more like it.”

Kaidan set a relentless pace, twisting and arching and curling his fingers in that perfect form that drove Shepard to the brink in minutes.  He was too far gone to beg by the time he was willing, too delirious with lust and want to say what he really needed but Kaidan knew, ignited a spark over that bundle of nerves that started a fire at the base of his spine and burned through his body in an explosion of light and blue and an ecstasy so pure that for a moment, he thought he’d died.

When he returned it was to the sound of his own harsh breathing, the weight and warmth of Kaidan stretched out over him like a blanket made to fit.  He turned his head as best he could, searching out the familiar face, the brown eyes he knew so well he could paint their details from memory if he had the skill, the golden flecks and streaks of iron petrified in rich amber.  At first he only found darkness, and couldn’t understand why until the strip of fabric he’d forgotten all about was tugged free and there they were, gold and iron and amber smiling down at him, still tinged with the slightest hint of blue.

“How was that?” Kaidan asked in his ear before trailing a line of kisses down his neck.

Shepard hummed as his eyes slipped shut without his consent.  “That was… not bad.  You could give Nyla a few pointers.”

The stinging bite to the shoulder he received as punishment did little to fend off the drowsiness that had overcome him.  With his lover’s weight anchoring him, Shepard drifted off to sleep, every bit of him sated and relaxed.


End file.
